Skin care can be of particular importance in improving or enhancing the appearance of men and women. Various products and methods can be used to care for skin. For example, exfoliant scrubs, cleansers, and lotions are sometimes used to maintain healthy-looking skin Exfoliant scrubs can be used to remove dead skin cells from the surface of the skin, which can give the skin an improved tone. Soaps and other cleansers can be used to remove dirt and excess oil from the skin, which can help prevent clogging of pores. Consequently, acne and other types of skin blemishes can be prevented in some cases. Lotions and various other topical ointments can also be used to deliver nutrients and/or moisturizers to the skin in an effort to improve the appearance and/or the health of the skin. Other types of cosmetic products (e.g., creams and lotions) or drug actives are sometimes used in an attempt to eliminate wrinkling and other signs of aging.
It is generally known that the process of shaving the skin may provide certain skin benefits such as exfoliation and hydration. In general, shaving razors of the wet shave type include a cartridge or blade unit with at least one blade with a cutting edge which is moved across the surface of the skin being shaved by means of a handle to which the cartridge is attached; however, razor assemblies may also include electric foil type shavers. The cartridge may be mounted detachably on the handle to enable the cartridge to be replaced by a fresh cartridge when the blade sharpness has diminished to an unsatisfactory level, or it may be attached permanently to the handle with the intention that the entire razor be discarded when the blade or blades have become dulled (i.e., disposable razor). The connection of the cartridge to the handle provides a pivotal mounting of the cartridge with respect to the handle so that the cartridge angle adjusts to follow the contours of the surface being shaved. In such systems, the cartridge can be biased toward a rest position by the action of a spring-biased plunger (a cam follower) carried on the handle against a cam surface on the cartridge housing.
The shaving process typically includes the application of a shaving aid material (e.g., shaving cream) to the surface and the separate step of shaving the hair using a razor assembly. The shaving aid material oftentimes includes at least one suitable agent (e.g., a lubricating agent, a drag-reducing agent, a depilatory agent, etc.) that enhances the shaving process. Most consumers find this type of preparation to be rather inconvenient because of the need for multiple shaving products, e.g., a wet shaving razor and a skin preparation product, as well as the undesirable necessity for multiple application steps during the wet shaving process. Furthermore, this process can be messy and requires the consumer rinse their hands after applying the shave gel. This multi-step process also results in an overall extended shaving experience which most consumers do not prefer given typical morning hygiene routines. It may, however, be desirable sometimes to apply liquids of other kinds to the skin before, during, or after shaving. It has been found that especially in the case of males who shave facial hair, it is important to provide a shave preparation of some sort prior to shaving in order to adequately hydrate the coarser facial hairs to allow for an easier and closer shave.
In the past, there have been a number of wet shaving product configurations that include a system for conveying a shaving preparation during shaving, e.g. a lubricating liquid, from a reservoir incorporated in the razor structure in the form of a hollowed out razor handle or even an aerosol can that acts as a razor handle, to a dispensing location near the head of the razor. A number of more recent wet shaving razors have cartridges that are movably mounted, in particular pivotable, relative to the handle structures on which they are mounted either permanently, in the case of disposable safety razors intended to be discarded when the blade or blades have become dulled, or detachably to allow replacement of the blade unit on a reusable handle structure. Many of these types of razors that are capable of conveying a liquid to the skin surface are unfortunately plagued by a number of problems. For instance, the innerworkings of the razors are complicated and tend to be cost prohibitive from a large scale manufacturing standpoint. Additionally, there are safety and performance issues that are constantly experienced due to microbial growth within the reservoir due to the continued exposure of a portion of the remaining liquid to air. This exposure of the liquid to air may oftentimes result in clogging of the razor's innerworkings by the liquid resulting in a nonperforming shaving product.
The hair removal process is known to cause certain irritations and discomfort for skin. Accordingly, desirable skin benefits may include soothing and moisturization. Soothing and moisturization are not typically achieved by a shaving razor by itself, but by a lotion or cream that is applied to the skin after shaving and after the shave gel has been removed from the skin. Regardless of whether the hair removal process is via a wet or dry shave, there is an ongoing need to provide certain personal care compositions to accompany or facilitate the hair removal process. Typically, the personal care composition is sold as a separate package.